What Have I Gotten Myself Into Chapter 1
by Experience x Love
Summary: After Carrie agrees to do a favor for Mr. Moseby by being his date for the Tipton Valentine's Day date Yes, I know it's nowhere near V. Day, she begins to like him romantically.  Does Carrie's new relationship give the boys special privileges?
1. Chapter 1

1 What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

Mr. Moseby sighed. Here it was again, almost Valentine's Day and he without a date. Had it not been this way for the last ten years?

Carrie grinned. "Mr. Moseby! Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Yes, Carrie, I know! Valentine's Day! I know, I know, I know!"

Carrie backed away. "Sorry, Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby sighed. "I'm sorry, Carrie. It's just that...I've...never had a...date in ten years!"

Carrie put her arm around Mr. Moseby while he cried. "There, there, Mr. Moseby. I'm sure there's a sweet Hotel Manager out there for you."

Mr. Moseby wiped his eyes. "Oh, Carrie. The last time I had a date...I remember it like yesterday."

Flashback

"Oh, Marian! It's lovely!" Emily Faraway gasped. "You shouldn't have...really..."

"Oh, it was nothing!" Marian smiled. "Nothing's too much for you, Emily!"

"Really, Marian, we have to talk."

"About our next date, I know!" Marian pulled out his pocket planner.

"No, Marian. About...us."

"What? What about us? We're perfectly happy!"

"No, Marian," Emily played with her necklace, "we're not."

"What? Of course we are!" Marian laughed nervously.

"Marian," Emily took his hand in hers, "I have been very blessed to have you...for the last fifteen years..."

Marian nodded. "As have I."

"But, you don't seem to be in any big hurry to...to get married."

Marian shook his head. "I..."

"Remember on our first date, how I told you I wanted children?"

Marian nodded. "Yes, I do too."

"Well, Darling. That was a hint that you never took. I'm sorry, but I need to move on."

Marian watched Emily stand up and leave...Marian watched the love of his life stand up and leave.

Flashback Ends

Carrie patted Mr. Moseby's back. "There, there."

"Will you be my Valentine's Day date to the Tipton Dance, Carrie? As a favor?"

Carrie bit her lip.

"I would love to Mr. Moseby!" Carrie forced a smile.

"Mom!" Zack and Cody said at the same time. "You can't date Mr. Moseby!"

"And why not? I told you before, I'm not dating him, I'm just doing him a favor!"

"But, he's your boss!" Cody argued.

Carrie shrugged. "It's not serious, Cody. It's more like a friendly date between friends."

"Carrie! Carrie! Are you there?" Mr. Moseby knocked on the door.

"Yes, Mr. Moseby, I'm coming."

Carrie gasped when she saw the big bouquet of roses Mr. Moseby held out before him.

"Why, Mr. Moseby!" Carrie laughed. "How thoughtful!"

Mr. Moseby smiled. "Why, thank-you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Boys, be good with Maddie! She should be here any minute."

"We know." They said simultaneously.

"I want to thank you, Carrie, for agreeing to be my date. It's just so embarrassing to see everyone with a date except for me."

Carrie nodded. "I understand, Mr. Moseby."

"Marian, if you please."

"Ok...Marian..."

Carrie fidgeted with her ring. _This is so awkward. Maybe the boys were right...maybe this was a bad idea._

"You look lovely, Carrie."

"Thank-you, Mr...Marian, you look...lovely too."

"Where could Maddie be? She was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Cody paced the floor.

Zack shrugged. "Who cares? Maybe she's at the dance."

Cody threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys! I was with...Aaron..." Maddie sighed happily.

Zack crossed his arms. "Who's Aaron, Madeline?"

Maddie laughed. "Just this boy...this wonderful, sweet boy."

Zack crossed his arms. "Sure."

"Tonight was wonderful, Marian." Carrie thanked him before searching for her key to the suite.

"I'd like to do this again sometime, Carrie." Marian looked hopeful.

"Well, I..."

"I understand," Marian sighed dejectedly, "you don't have to do me any more favors." He turned around to leave.

"Mr. Moseby! Wait! I'd love to go!" Carrie said before thinking.

Marian smiled. "Oh, Carrie! I could dance for joy!" He kissed her on the cheek.

Carrie touched the spot on her cheek and watched Marian Moseby leave.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" She thought aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

1 What Have I Gotten Myself Into? Chap. 2

Zack and Cody sat sullenly on the couch watching tv when Carrie came in.

"Maddie, Zack, Cody? I'm back!" Carrie smiled happily.

"How'd your 'Friend Date' with Mr. Moseby go?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"Go to bed." Carrie said in her 'no-nonsense' tone.

Zack and Cody reluctantly pulled themselves away from the tv and went to bed.

"So, who was your date, Carrie?" Maddie smiled.

"Mr. Moseby. Didn't you hear Zack?" Carrie hung her jacket up.

Maddie laughed. "No, seriously."

"I was serious." Carrie's tone was hurt. "What's wrong with Mr. Moseby?"

"Nothing...but he's your boss!" Maddie stared at her. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

Carrie shrugged. "Marian's a nice man."

Maddie laughed. "Ok, Carrie, whatever. I'm going now. Have a nice night!"

"Bye, Maddie!"

Marian pulled the covers of his sheets to his chin. _Carrie agreed to go on another date with me!_

He soon drifted to sleep with thoughts of Carrie becoming his new girlfriend.

Carrie tossed and turned. _Oh! I really don't want to hurt Marian...but should we be dating? I wonder what Kurt would think now that I'm dating a Hotel Manager?_

Carrie's eyes closed as sleep overcame her.

"Ah! Carrie! Just the employee I was looking for!" Mr. Moseby smiled and walked to the elevator where Carrie was standing.

_Please dump me, please dump me, please dump me! _Carrie thought.

"Mr. Moseby!" Carrie smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm looking forward to our date tonight!"

Carrie forced a smiled and nodded. "Uh..me..uh...me too."

Mr. Moseby nodded and did a little dance. Carrie blushed as everyone turned to look at them.

"Boys!" Mr. Moseby skipped over to Cody and Zack. "Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys!" He ruffled their hair.

Zack cringed and put his hair back in place. "What's wrong with you, Mr. Moseby?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Mr. Moseby skipped passed London.

London gave him a look. "What's wrong with him?"

Zack and Cody shrugged.

London shrugged and ran over to Maddie.

"Maddie! Maddie! Maddie! Mad-"

"_Yes_, London?" Maddie looked up from her magazine.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Maddie yawned.

"I'm dating Aaron Drew!"

"Who?" Maddie continued to rearrange the candy on the shelves.

"Aaron Drew! Only the most famous singer in aaallllll the world!" London said dramatically. "But, I wouldn't expect you to know..."

"Hey!" Maddie punched London in the arm playfully.

"So, you and Mr. Moseby getting serious?" Maddie asked.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "It's only the second date. I should be back around 10:00. Bye, Boys! Love you!"

Carrie sighed. _I wonder what Marian thinks of us being together? Well, it _is_ only the second date...maybe things will work out..._

"Carrie! You look gorgeous tonight!" Mr. Moseby handed her a red rose.

Carrie blushed. "Thank-you, Mr...Marian."

Mr. Moseby sighed happily. He often wondered why Carrie agreed to a second date...making him the happiest Hotel Manager ever.

"Carrie," he began, "would you let me treat you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Carrie blinked. "Oh, uh...sure."

Marian flashed a smile.

Carrie thought again of her last date with Marian Moseby. Shivers went up and down her spine whenever he touched her hand. And when he kissed her on the lips, Carrie felt she would faint. Never had she imagined that her favor to be his date for the dance would lead to a two month relationship!


	3. Chapter 3

What Have I Gotten Myself Into Chapter 3

Carrie thought again of her last date with Marian Moseby. Shivers went up and down her spine whenever he touched her hand. And when he kissed her on the lips, Carrie felt she would faint. Never had she imagined that her favor to be his date for the dance would lead to a two month relationship!

(Exert from last chapter---)

Every time one of the twins would ask her about her relationship with Mr. Moseby, she would always say that when his hand touched hers, shivers would go up and down her spine, and when he kissed her, she felt faint. She never told them that the reason she had shivers was because she was so disgusted, or that the reason for her fatigue when he kissed her was because she felt she might throw up because she'd rather kiss Kirk again then Marian Moseby…

Carrie thought it over…she knew what she had to do. She had to break up with Marian…but how? She couldn't just dump him…could she? Mr. Moseby was her boss! He could fire her! Then how could she support Zack and Cody?

Carrie bit her lip. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"What do you mean?" Kirk opened the door to the suite.

Carrie jumped. "Kirk? I…what are you doing here?"

Kirk looked at her. "The boys called and said it was urgent…that you were slowly dying. You look great to me, Carrie."

Carrie stared at him. "Slowly dying, huh?"

Kirk laughed. "Well, you know, boys will be boys."

Carrie shrugged. "I'm fine. How are you and your band doing, Kirk?"

"Oh, uh, we're doing great. How's your singing career going?"

Carrie rubbed her forehead. "Fine."

Kirk sat down. "Where are the twins?"

"Mr. Moseby took them to the Red Sox game."

"Mr. Moseby?" Kirk looked astonished. "You mean your boss, Mr. Moseby?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, he just seems so uptight, you know?"

"He is not!" Carrie placed her hands on her hips.

"What? Are you his girlfriend or something?" Kirk laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe…" Carrie said in a barely audible voice.

Kirk looked at her. "Really?"

Carrie nodded.

"Are you happy with him?"

"I…I…" A tear rolled down Carrie's cheek. "Oh, Kirk…"

Kirk got up and hugged Carrie. "What's up?"

"Idon'tlikeMr.Moseby,butifIbreakupwithhimhemightfiremeandthenhowamIsupposetopaythebillsandsupporttheboys?" Carrie said in one breath, as she pulled away from Kirk's familiar embrace.

"Well, I'd try to help you if I could understand what you're saying."

"I want to break up with Mr. Moseby, but he might fire me if I do."

"Well, get Mr. Moseby to dump you." Kirk said as he looked in the cabinet for something to eat.

"How?"

"Well, it's not like you're perfect. So, just, uh, show him your numerous faults."

"Hey!" Carrie got up and pulled the bag of chips from his hands. "That wasn't nice!"

"I'm just giving you suggestions!" Kirk said as he grabbed the bag of chips from her."

"Dad!" Zack and Cody yelled simultaneously.

"Boys!" Kirk hugged them both. "Your mother isn't dying."

"Well, hopefully not for another couple of years considering how old-"

"Young!" Carrie interrupted Cody.

"Young…she is." Cody gave her a weird look.

"It's ok, Mom." Zack patted Carrie on the back. "I'm sure some grandparents would think you're young."

Carrie crossed her arms. "I'm only 38!"

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh…on your last birthday card I think it said, 'Happy 40th"…"

Carrie narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, what's the most disgusting thing about me?"

"Would you like our list?" Zack asked.

Kirk laughed. "You have a list?"

"We were going to show it to Mr. Moseby if mom didn't break up with him soon…" Cody admitted.

"Why's that?" Carrie asked.

"Because we don't want Mr. Moseby to take the place of you, Dad." Cody muttered.

"Oh, Cody," Carrie hugged him, "No-one can take the place of your dad, even if I marry someone else!"

"He knows, he knows." Zack said impatiently. "We've been through this before."

Cody stepped back and made a face. "Mr. Moseby is just way too creepy to be our dad."

"Why?"

"So, are you going to marry him?" Kirk asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then don't lead the poor man on, mom! Break-up with him!" Zack pushed her out the door. "Go! Have fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

What Have I Gotten Myself Into 4

Carrie cringed when she saw Mr. Moseby with a bouquet of roses for her.

"Oh, Mr. Moseby! How...sweet!"

Marian Moseby blushed. "Oh, it was nothing!"

"Listen," They both said simultaneously.

"You go first." Mr. Moseby said.

"No, you can go first." Carrie forced a smile.

"Oh, all right." Marian smiled a big smile. "What would you say if I just got you front row seats to the Red Sox game?"

"Oh, well, I'm not much of a basketball fan..." Carrie said.

"It's baseball," Mr. Moseby informed her.

"Oh..."

"Well, see you tonight!" Mr. Moseby went back to the front desk.

Carrie hoped he didn't notice her pained expression. "I'll do it tonight!" Carrie announced.

"Do what tonight?" Arwin asked.

Carrie whirled around. "Arwin? I didn't see you there."

Arwin blushed. "Aw, shucks. It's ok. I was just going to fix the, uh, the uh, do you have anything I can fix?"

Carrie shook her head, "No, well I have to get going."

Arwin blushed again.

Carrie opened the door to her suite to find it empty. "Hm...the boys and Kirk must have gone somewhere."

"Carrie!" Mr. Moseby knocked on the door. "Are you ready to go?"

Carrie opened the door. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Mr. Moseby and Carrie found their seats without a problem because they were early.

"I want you to look up at that screen when I say so, ok?" Marian Moseby looked at Carrie. She nodded.

Thirty minutes into the game, Mr. Moseby poked Carrie. "Look!"

Carrie gasped. "Mr. Moseby!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME, CARRIE?" was written in big red letters on the screen. The crowd "ooh-ed" and "ah-ed".

Mr. Moseby looked at her with a hopeful expression. Carrie burst into tears. "I was going to...I was going to break-up with you tonight!" She sobbed.

Carrie finally looked up to see Mr. Moseby smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"We both knew this wasn't going to work out, so I was going to wait for you to break-up with me."

"Then why did you propose?" Carrie wiped her eyes,

"Because I was pretty sure you wouldn't marry me just so you wouldn't hurt my feelings. I wouldn't have fired you, Carrie. You're the Employee of the Month, remember?"

Carrie nodded. "I know..."

Mr. Moseby smiled, so did Carrie.

Carrie thanked Mr. Moseby for taking her to the game. "Bye, Marian."

"It's Mr. Moseby now." Mr. Moseby said as he walked down the hall.

"So, how'd it go?" Kirk and the boys asked simultaneously.

Carrie smiled. "Great."


End file.
